Mi Apellido es Evans
by Sakura7893
Summary: Cuando te apellidas Evans las cosas no son como uno cree, hasta el amor se complica un poco... Cuando todos te toman por una niña, siendo que en realidad eres una mujer enamorada de la persona que jamás nadie iba a pensar... ¿Se repetirá la historia? ¿Podrá ese hombre de negro ser feliz?
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro.-**_

La vida es verdaderamente insufrible para mí, en serio, todo sale terrible, o sencillamente al revés de lo que yo había planeado, nunca he conseguido hacer algo relativamente bueno para mí o para el mundo. Todo hasta que entré a Hogwarts.

Me había negado rotundamente entrar a los 11 años, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahí dentro siendo una niña? Absolutamente nada. Así que finalmente entré cuando tenía 16, casi 17 años, porque mi cumpleaños era el 01 de octubre… Igual debo admitir que había costado mucho que me aceptaran a esa edad en primero, pero el director, un señor llamado Albus Dumbledore convenció a todos para dejarme entrar.

Felicitándome por mi suerte me dirigía hacia el Callejón Diagon para comprar mis cosas para el colegio, saqué un pergamino arrugado de mi bolsillo y lo leí a la rápida. Lo primero sería entrar al banco a buscar dinero…

Buenos días – dije en voz alta – Vengo a retirar dinero de la bóveda 815 – El duende dejó de anotar en el inmenso libró y me examinó.

¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor?

_¡Maldición!_ – pensé. Me tendría que ir acostumbrando a tener que decir mi verdadero nombre ante las personas – Mi nombre es…

Me encontraba tomando aire a las afueras del banco, la próxima vez mandaría a alguien en mi representación, ese maldito carro en ese túnel me había descompuesto por completo. Maldiciendo me dirigí a donde vendían los libros, luego donde tendría que comprar los implementos para hacer las pociones y finalmente donde vendían las túnicas. Tenía varita desde los 11 años y era muy hábil con ella, sabía a la perfección un montón de hechizos y maldiciones, ya fueran verbales o no; haciendo un simple movimiento de mi varita hice desaparecer todas las compras, odiaba tener mis manos ocupadas.

Está prohibido hacer magia si eres menor de edad – dijo una voz casi como un susurro a mi espalda. Me giré y me encontré con un hombre que tendría treinta y tantos, vestido todo de negro, su pelo del mismo color y un poco largo para su edad, con unos ojos que me escrutaban con curiosidad y una piel bastante pálida.

No es asunto suyo – dije, volviendo a caminar.

Claro que lo es – dijo, tomándome del brazo – Ojalá no quedes en Gryffindor o te haré pagar este atrevimiento.

¿Atrevimiento? – dije, soltándome – Ni siquiera me conoce y me amenaza, más le vale a usted cuidar su lengua si no quiere perderla junto al resto de su cabeza.

Eres valiente – dijo, sonriendo de medio lado – Veamos cuanto te dura esa valentía una vez estés en el castillo.

Me durará lo suficiente para hacerlo callar – dije sacando mi varita y apuntándolo al pecho – Así que si me permite, me dispongo a marcharme, porque ha agriado mi salida.

Eso es un honor – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y dando media vuelta se fue.

_¡Cretino, cretino, CRETINO!_ – pensé al verlo alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - _¿Qué se cree el muy…?_

Me devolví hacia el Caldero Chorreante, murmurando mil y una formas para poder deshacerme de ese maldito engreído de negro, vería que se había metido con la persona equivocada. Salí del bar para magos sin mirar a nadie y salí al Londres muggle; hacía demasiado frío para estar recién en agosto, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta de cuero negra hasta el cuello y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, pero para mi mala suerte empezó a llover. Anduve dando vueltas por varios minutos, sin importarme lo mojada que estaba, hasta que choque con una persona.

Disculpe, no fue mi intención – dije, mirando hacia arriba, pero me arrepentí de inmediato de haber dado las disculpas, quien se encontraba frente a mi no era más ni menos que el condenado tipo del Callejón Diagon.

¿Pidiendo disculpas? – se burló. No tenía intenciones de hablar con él, estaba más que congelada - ¿Qué haces por acá y así vestida?

Si no le gusta cómo me visto, mírese a un espejo antes de...

¡No me refiero a eso, niña tonta! – me tomó del brazo y nos desaparecimos conjuntamente.-


	2. En su Casa

_**Capitulo 2: En su Casa**_

¡Eres un maldito! – dije, mientras me separaba de él.

Quítate la ropa – me dijo, sin más.

¡¿Estás loco?! – grité enojada – ¡No pienso quitarme la ropa frente a un tipo que ni siquiera conozco!

No me hagas arrepentirme – dijo, tomándome con fuerza del brazo y tirándome dentro de una habitación – Ahí encontraras ropa seca y una frazada para ponerte encima, y por tu bien espero que lo hagas sola si no quieres que yo entre a ayudarte.

Miré la habitación, antes de empezar a desvestirme, se notaba que era muy frío el lugar, ni siquiera había un solo adorno o fotografía sobre algún mueble. Suspiré. Luego de haberme sacado la ropa, haber tomado algo del armario y haberme cubierto con una frazada como me sugirieron salí de la habitación.

Veo que solo bajo amenazas haces las cosas – me dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. Estaba sentado en una mesa, en donde había una grosera cantidad de comida – Ven a sentarte a comer algo y tomar un buen café, debes estar helada.

Gracias – susurré. Si supiera que nunca había estado así…

¿Te sucede algo? - Preguntó, mientras me examinaba con sus ojos ¿negros también? – Te has puesto más pálida aún.

No – dije, mirándolo. Tomé mi taza de café y sorbí un poco del caliente líquido, fue como si tomara la mejor de las pociones revitalizante, me sentí un poco mejor.

¿Por qué, si se puede saber, estabas vagando en la calle con esta tormenta que está cayendo? – preguntó, al verme que yo no decía nada.

No tengo por qué responder si no sé con quién hablo – dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café – No tengo el honor de saber su nombre.

Veo que eres bastante difícil – susurró – Mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy profesor de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, mi clase es Pociones y soy jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Ahora entiendo porque su aversión de que fuera Gryffindor – respondí, sonriendo de medio lado.

Veo que sabes mucho de Hogwarts y de magia… - dijo observándome con curiosidad - ¿Qué edad tienes y cuál es tu nombre?

Tengo casi 17 años – respondí, observando si cambiaba de alguna forma sus facciones – Me llamo Alexandra Anastasia Evans – al oír mi apellido Severus palideció, pero en fracción de segundos compuso su rostro, para volver a poner su máscara de frialdad.

¿Por qué estabas vagando en la calle? – dijo, mientras ponía su taza sobre la mesa.

Porque sencillamente no tengo donde ir – respondí, también dejando la taza sobre la mesa – Desde que tengo memoria he estado en un orfanato, nunca he sabido que ha pasado con mis padres, si es que los tuve, me llamaron para asistir a Hogwarts a los 11 pero me negué a asistir porque me encontraba muy niña, así que este es mi primer año.

¿Dónde enviaste tus cosas entonces? – preguntó Severus, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Al orfanato – suspiré - la verdad no quiero volver allá, no soy una muggle para estar rodeada de ellos, odio ese lugar con toda mi fuerza y…

¡Basta! – dijo Snape, no fue ni un grito ni una orden, más bien fue una petición – Le enviaré una carta a Dumbledore explicándole que hasta que tengas que ingresar a clases te quedarás conmigo, además no irás en el tren con los demás ineptos de primero, irás conmigo.

No tiene porque hacerlo...

Tómalo como un favor personal – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Ya vuelvo, enviaré la lechuza de inmediato.

Lo miré desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales, y supuse que se dirigía a su despacho.

_**(Narrador)**_

Mientras Severus Snape se dirigía a la otra habitación para poder enviarle la lechuza al director, Alexandra seguía tomando su café; pero de pronto al levantarse para ir a ver si su ropa estaba seca se desplomó sin sentido.

Al terminar de escribir el pergamino y ver como la lechuza se alejaba, Snape sonrió para sí, esa niña le recordaba a su adorada Lily Evans, no solo por el apellido, sino por la forma de ser, su carácter difícil, en general todo en ella le gritaba a sus instintos que la protegiera. Cuando volvió de nuevo al comedor, se tuvo que afirmar al marco de la puerta, Alexandra estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Alexandra! – exclamó, acercándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos la remeció con suavidad - ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? – le puso una mano en la frente y estaba ardiendo - ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que te ibas a enfermar!

La dejó tendida en su cama, mientras tomaba su capa y una frazada para cubrirla, luego la tomó nuevamente y desapareció con ella.-

No es Lily – le decía Albus Dumbledore por milésima vez.

Eso ya lo sé – respondió con cansancio Snape – Sé que no es ella, pero ¿No le parece extraño que tenga el mismo apellido? Además es exactamente igual a ella.

Pero no lo es - dijo Dumbledore

¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! – exclamó Snape, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Francamente no sé porque te preocupas tanto por una alumna cualquiera Severus – dijo Albus.

Eso no es asunto suyo – murmuró Snape, dándose vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la enfermería – Y no creo que lo sea, ya que de ahora en adelante yo seré su tutor.

¿Cómo lograste eso? – preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

Tengo mis contactos – dijo, entrando finalmente a la enfermería.

Y un condenado carácter – dijo Albus, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Snape al entrar a la enfermería vio que Alexandra seguía inconsciente y no daba señales de despertar. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó a los pies de ella. Alexandra abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró hacia todos lados, desorientada y asustada.

_**(Alexandra)**_

Cuando abrí los ojos, miré hacia todos lados, estaba muy asustada, no sabía dónde me encontraba; era una habitación muy grande, llena de camas acompañadas cada una con biombos.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté.

Tranquila, pequeña – dijo el profesor Snape, sonriendo de medio lado – Estas conmigo.

Mayor razón – dije alarmada, tapándome con las ropas de cama hasta el cuello –, para estar preocupada ¿Cómo es que estoy en este lugar? ¿Y por qué estoy acostada? ¡¿Y dónde están mis ropas?!

Allá vamos – susurró Snape - ¿Tienes que hacer las cosas tan condenadamente difíciles?

Claro, hasta que me explique por qué estoy aquí – respondí a toda velocidad.

Veo que no quieres poner las cosas fáciles – me dijo Snape, aún sonriendo – Estas en la enfermería del Castillo, porque cuando llegué después de haber enviado la lechuza al director te encontré en mi comedor tirada en el suelo y sin conocimiento.

Mierda. Verdad que llevaba días sin probar bocado y de encontrarme durmiendo prácticamente por más de una semana en la calle. Agaché la cabeza de manera culpable y me concentré en mirar las sabanas de la cama, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes caían por mi rostro.

No fue mi intención ser grosero o demasiado duro – dijo Snape, alarmado al verme llorar – Pero me haces las cosas condenadamente difíciles cada vez que trato de hablar o explicarte algo.

No es eso – susurré, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y mirándolo desafiante – Lo más probable es que se enojé más conmigo, pero llevaba días sin comer nada y como le dije que no tenía donde quedarme es porque esto días había estaba durmiendo en la calle.

Verdaderamente pensé que eras estúpida – dijo Snape casi como en un susurro –, pero no dimensionaba que me encontraría con una pared de estupidez.

Largo – dije, mirándolo furiosa – No necesito que me insulte.

Eres irresponsable con tu propia persona, a tu edad deberías tener un poco más de cerebro…

¡Largo! – exclamé al verlo que no se levantaba de la cama y me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

O por lo menos no demostrar… ¿Cómo me dijiste? – dijo Snape, fingiendo que pensaba – que no eras tan niña.

¡LARGO! – grité, haciendo que el biombo y todas las cosas que me rodearan, empezaran a flotar - ¡No quiero verlo! ¡FUERA!

La enfermera del lugar, se acercó asustada al escuchar mis gritos, pero al ver que todas las cosas estaban volando, salió corriendo; vaya a saber yo en busca de quién.

Deja de comportarte como una condenada niña de 5 años – dijo Snape burlándose e intentando acercarse a mi cama.

¡LARGO! – volví a gritar, pero esta vez no solo las cosas estaban volando, sino que la enfermería estaba vibrando.

¡Basta! – exclamó el profesor Dumbledore, apareciendo junto a Madame Pomfrey – Severus por favor espérame en mi despacho, Poppy, necesito que te vayas por unos momentos.

Vi como Snape hacia una mueca de disgusto y salía dando un portazo, en cambio Madame Pomfrey salió tranquilamente y mirándonos preocupados.

Por favor, Alexandra deja de hacer volar todas las cosas que te rodean – dijo con toda calma, haciéndole quite a algunas para poder sentarse a los pies de mi cama –. Además si sigues así te agotaras y puede que destruyas parte del castillo… ya que aún no dominas bien tu gran poder.

Pero…

¿Qué como lo sé? – preguntó divertido – Es lo mismo que preguntar si sé cuándo va a llover o va haber una tormenta.

Lo miré extrañada y me relajé, haciendo que las cosas volvieran a su sitio y que la enfermería dejara de vibrar, luego de hacer eso, sentí como si todas mis fuerzas se hubieran ido quien sabe dónde, y el mundo empezó a girar a mí alrededor.

Creo habérselo advertido – dijo, acomodándome en la cama – Cuando aprendas usar correctamente tus poderes, esto no será nada más que un simple juego.

No pensé que fuera tanto el poder que tenía dentro – dije, mirando hacia otro lado – No necesito que me diga nada más, no soy una niña para estar recibiendo reprimendas – me levanté – Necesito que salga porque tengo que vestirme y largarme de aquí.

¿Y a dónde pretendes ir Alexandra? – preguntó calmadamente el profesor, mientras salía para darme intimidad.

Donde sea, no es asunto suyo – salí del otro lado y lo miré directamente – Y no se preocupe, esta escena no sé volverá a repetir.

Me acerqué a la puerta, para abrirla, pero no pasó nada.

Me giré y me encontré con la mirada del profesor Albus Dumbledore.

¿Pretende retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad? – pregunté furiosa, varias cosas empezaron a tintinear suavemente.

No es esa mi voluntad – dijo como si nada el anciano – pero si es la única forma para que me escuches lo haré.

_**(Narrador)**_

Mientras el director intentaba razonar con Alexandra, Severus Snape se encontraba paseándose como león enjaulado en la oficina del director. Quería saber cómo se encontraba la mocosa esa y saber además el porqué de ese extraordinario poder, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Se llevó un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor Dumbledore acompañado de una muy seria y ¿triste? Alexandra.

Ya he solucionado todo con la señorita Alexandra – dijo de forma tranquila Albus – además le he informado que ingresará al castillo para cursar su último año, y los seis años restantes hará una especie de pasantía en donde se pondrá al día con las materias que no tenga 100% superadas, y el resto de los días será una profesora más.

¿Profesora? – preguntó Snape - ¿No será demasiado joven para el cargo?

¡¿Me puedo ir?! – preguntó gritando Alexandra. Sin mirar a nadie.

Como desee – dijo Albus, amablemente – Tome una pizca de polvos flu y diríjase directamente a la casa del profesor Snape.

Entendido – dijo, desapareciendo a través de la chimenea.


	3. Solo viviremos juntos hasta

_**Capitulo 3: Solo viviremos juntos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.**_

Me encontraba acostada de bruces en la cama que me había destinado Severus Snape, esperando que él llegara… Me molestaba de sobremanera que fuera mi tutor, prefería mil veces pasar mi tiempo sola. Miré las cosas que estaban en un rincón de la habitación: mi baúl y la poca ropa que poseía, todo había sido transportado por arte de magia acá, luego de que el hiciera ese condenado papeleo… ¡Si estaba por cumplir los 17! Bufé, lo seguro era que cumpliendo mi mayoría de edad yo me largo.

Me levanté de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso de agua helada… Cuando estaba en la cocina, al darme la vuelta con el vaso en los labios aún, me tope frente a frente a un par de ojos negros.

Veo que eres más idiota de lo que yo pensaba – dijo serio y sin mirarme.

No gaste saliva insultándome – dije, mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavaplatos – Si fuera por mí no estaría aquí, sino que en cualquier otra parte.

¿Y dónde si se puede saber? – preguntó, recostándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿En ese orfanato que tanto "amas"? – preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez con ironía.

No es asunto suyo – dije, acercándome a él para salir de la cocina, pero me detuvo, tomándome del codo con fuerza.

No te moverás de acá hasta que hablemos seriamente, Alexandra – dijo.

No tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme contigo en esta cocina – dije, soltándome de un tirón – Y le informo que solo me quedaré con usted hasta que cumpla los 17 años, luego me marcho.

¡Eres idiota! – exclamó, soltándome.

Salí de la cocina corriendo, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes empezaban a caer por mis mejillas. Ese tipo se creía mi dueño, solo porque se auto proclamó mi tutor sin siquiera consultármelo… entré en mi habitación, tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negra y salí, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Necesitaba caminar para despejar mi cabeza, necesitaba tomar aire fresco… No supe cómo, pero termine en el Callejón Diagon.

Lo que más me dolía era que de ser una persona agradable, Severus Snape se había convertido en un ogro y… creo que le tomé cariño. Me senté en suelo, apoyándome en la muralla para poder pensar con claridad, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas siguieran con su curso natural.

Lo siento – susurró Snape, sentándose a mi lado. Después de esas dos simples palabras no dijo nada más. No pude aguantarlo, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

De pronto sentí esa conocida sensación que da en el estómago cuando ocurre una desaparición, cuando me separé de él, vi que estábamos nuevamente en su casa, pero esta vez en mi habitación.

Siento mucho haberme comportado como un idiota contigo – dijo, aún teniéndome abrazada y pegada a su pecho – pero es que me preocupaste demasiado – dijo con voz ronca.

No deberías preocuparte por alguien que recién vienes conociendo – susurré, apartándome un poco de él.

Lo sé – dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos – pero siento que te conozco desde siempre en vez de unas pocas horas… - se acercó a mi rostro – Tienes algo que me impulsa a protegerte… a quererte.

Yo siento algo parecido – susurré. No me importaba si después tenía que arrepentirme y correrlo a punta de varita – Siento que te conozco desde siempre…

No supe porque, pero sin darme cuenta nuestros labios se habían juntado y nos estábamos besando, pero no con desesperación ni con pasión, sino que lentamente, disfrutándonos con el beso… disfrutando cada sensación que nos recorría el cuerpo… no sé de donde saqué la fuerza de voluntad, pero lo separé de mi.

Sev… - dije, mientras él besaba mi cuello – creo que vamos demasiado rápido, por favor… para.

Snape se separó de mí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, me derretí de solo verlo así. Lástima que tendría que hacer que cambiara su humor cuando le dijera lo que había conversado con el profesor Dumbledore.


	4. ¡No soy Lily Evans!

_**Capitulo 4: ¡No soy Lily Evans!**_

No debo ni mencionar que me costó gran trabajo sacar a Severus de mi habitación para llevarlo al salón para que pudiéramos hablar, necesitaba que él estuviera concentrado, pero no precisamente en mis labios.

¡Severus Snape! – exclamé – Si no paras de darme besos, te juro que voy a pegar tus labios hasta que me dejes decirte todo lo que debo.

Eres un demonio, Alex – me dijo, bufando cuando por fin se alejó de mí – me haces que te bese como un loco, perdiendo mi compostura y luego me alejas como un perro sarnoso.

No exageres – reclamé con una media sonrisa que borré de inmediato, para ponerme totalmente seria.

Te has puesto demasiado seria – dijo preocupado, yéndose a sentar a su sofá – pareciera que no son buenas noticias las que tienes que darme.

Pues… son buenas o malas – respondí rápidamente – dependiendo del punto de vista que se vean.

No entiendo – dijo.

Mira – dije, sentándome en el suelo, frente a él. Odiaba sentarme en los sofás cuando tenía que hablar con una persona frente a frente, era incómodo a más no poder –. El profesor Dumbledore piensa que yo podría ser la reencarnación de Lily Evans en esta época y que vine a remediar algunas cosas – vi el brillo de emoción de los ojos de Severus.

¡Eso es fabuloso! – exclamó feliz, levantándome del suelo con un abrazo.

¡Suéltame! – exclamé furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas. Como me había equivocado, Severus Snape no me quería por ser Alexandra Evans, sino porque me parecía a su querida Lily Evans.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, al verme con los ojos llorosos - ¿Existe un pero?

¡Sí! – exclamé, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Severus me miraba desesperado – Puede que exista la posibilidad que eso solo sea una teoría y que lo de nuestros apellidos solo sea una coincidencia – poco a poco había ido subiendo el tono de mi voz hasta terminar gritando - ¡PERO VEO QUE A TI SOLO TE INTERESA QUE YO SEA **TU** LILY! – grité - ¡NO ME QUIERES POR QUIÉN SOY! ¡TE ODIO SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡Y NO SOY LILY EVANS! – diciendo eso me di media vuelta y entré a mi habitación dando un portazo.

_**(Narrador)**_

¡¿Pero qué les pasa a las mujeres?! – bufó enojado Snape al ver que Alexandra salía hacia su habitación llorando – No he dicho nada malo.

Al contrario – dijo una voz a su espalda –, hiciste todo mal, Severus.

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba tras él con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Él sabía a la perfección el porqué de la reacción tan exagerada de Alexandra, suspiró. A la pobre chica no le iban a tocar para nada fácil estos siete años.

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo usted en mi casa si yo no lo he invitado? – preguntó Severus, dándole la espalda.

Hijo… - susurró Dumbledore – no le hagas las cosas más difíciles de llevar a la chica, ya de por si se siente mal porque no sabe quién es y de donde viene – lo miró a los ojos – además como dijo ella es solo una suposición.

¡¿Desde cuándo usted supone?! – gritó Severus totalmente ofuscado – Cada vez que usted piensa que algo puede ser, termina siéndolo… ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?

La diferencia radica en que ella no es Lily – dijo tajantemente el profesor Dumbledore – puede que se parezca enormemente a ella, inclusive en su forma de ser y su carácter… pero no es ella, es un ser individual, que tiene sus propios sentimientos y no arraigados los de otra persona, Severus.

Pero ella me dijo que sentía que me conocía de años – atacó Severus, desesperado – y yo también siento lo mismo, profesor – dijo, al borde de la histeria – y si no es Lily… ¡Pues al carajo! – exclamó - ¡Yo la quiero a ella, independiente de quien sea, aunque sea la misma hija del Innombrable!

Tanto Severus como el profesor Dumbledore se dieron vuelta al escuchar un jadeo detrás de ellos. Alexandra había estado escuchando la conversación.


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos Encontrados**_

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Severus Snape me quería por sobre lo que fuera… No me podía mover de donde estaba, me había paralizado… Necesitaba encontrar el punto de conexión en mi cerebro para poder moverme, no me gustaba como me miraban ambos hombres… Creo que el esfuerzo de querer moverme y la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados y revueltos me hicieron colapsar: di con mi cuerpo en el suelo, pero sin perder del todo la conciencia.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Severus, tomándome y levantándome del suelo, para irme a dejar al sofá – Responde.

Los dejare solos – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, mirándonos – Los espero en unas horas más en mi oficina – luego de eso se marchó, dejándonos solos.

Me sentía extremadamente débil, como si viniera recién saliendo de una gran gripe. Además escuchaba como mal sintonizado todo lo que me gritaba o decía Severus.

Deja de gritar – susurré, aferrándome a su camisa – No estoy sorda, solo estoy un poco débil.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, tomándome mi mano - ¿Acaso te volvió lo de la otra vez?

No, para nada – susurré, mi cuerpo estaba poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad – Lo que pasa es que me sorprendió enormemente lo que le dijo al profesor Dumbledore.

¿Qué escuchaste? – preguntó, mirándome con intensidad.

Que no te importaba que yo no fuera Lily Evans – respondí – y que tampoco te importaría si yo fuera la mismísima hija del Innombrable, porque igual me querrías.

Es verdad – dijo, ayudándome a acomodar en el sofá – Te quiero demasiado, pequeña testaruda.

Yo también lo quiero mucho.

Snape me miró levantando una ceja y me soltó las manos, ese detalle me dejó perpleja.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, mirándolo detenidamente.

¿Por qué aún después de todo lo que te he dicho me sigues tratando de usted? –preguntó indignado – No creo que sea justo, si yo te he dicho que te quiero y tú…

Sonreí de medio lado y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa para poder impulsarme lo hice callar con un beso, y al igual que la otra vez no fue con pasión ni locura, fue simplemente sencillo y delicado. Al alejarme de él, vi que me sonreía.

Definitivamente serás mi perdición – susurró – Contigo me pierdo y mando todo al carajo.

¿Eso es malo? – pregunté divertida.

Muy malo, mocosa – dijo sonriendo – demasiado malo para mi salud mental y para tu salud física – se levantó de mi lado – No soy de fierro, Alex… - suspiró – Agradezco que tengo cierto control sobre mí, sino no respondo.

No pude evitar ponerme a reír a carcajadas por su cara de preocupación, Severus al verme reír, también soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír de ese modo y me fascino.


	6. En el Callejon Diagon

_**Capitulo 6: En el Callejón Diagon**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había escuchado la conversación de Severus y el profesor Dumbledore. Ahora la relación entre ambos era más distendida y de cierta forma amigable. Cabe mencionar que ese día ninguno de los dos recordó que habíamos sido citados al despacho del director del castillo, hasta dos días después cuando nos llegó un vociferador que nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Hoy afuera hacia un día maravilloso, estaba caluroso; así que después de mi ducha matutina, me coloqué un vestido rojo con flores amarillas (desde que estaba viviendo con Snape empecé a comprarme ropa más femenina), unas sandalias negras con taco alto, hice unos rulos en mi pelo y me maquille bastante natural; luego de verme al espejo salí sonriendo.

¿Desfile de moda? – preguntó Severus, burlándose. Estaba tomando desayuno y leyendo el Diario El Profeta.

Te gustaría – fue mi respuesta, cuando me senté junto a él en la mesa.

Claro que sí – dijo, dándome un beso en la frente, haciendo que me sonrojara – Hoy vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon – dijo mientras doblaba el diario y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

¿Vamos a salir? – pregunté.

Claro – dijo – Se te olvida que te prometí que dentro de esta semana arreglaríamos tu habitación de la manera que quisieras.

¿Eso quiere decir? – pregunté ansiosa.

Pfff – dijo, sonriendo de medio lado – Muebles, ropa de cama, pintura, cortinas y demás cosas que quieras ponerle.

¿Y quién pagara todo eso? – volví a preguntar.

Esto parece un interrogatorio – dijo, molesto – Claro que lo pagaré todo yo – dijo, pero al ver que iba a protestar, me puso dos dedos sobre mis labios – Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños y navidad adelantados.

Ok, pero no te molestes – respondí sonriendo.

Será mejor que te tomes el desayuno deprisa, porque saldremos de inmediato.

Seguimos cada uno tomando el desayuno el completo silencio, a veces pensaba que no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos, nos bastaba una simple mirada y nos entendíamos a la perfección. Sonreí, mientras me levantaba e iba a dejar mi taza a la cocina, luego me fui a mi habitación para buscar mi cartera.

¿Preparada? – preguntó Severus cuando salí de mi habitación.

Siempre – respondí con una gran sonrisa. Me tomó de la mano y nos desaparecimos.

Cuando abrí los ojos nos encontrábamos en el Callejón Diagon, Severus me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Muchas personas se giraban a mirarnos, en su gran medida alumnos de años superiores, que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona. Aunque no creo que solo nos vieran porque sí, Snape estaba bastante cambiado: tenía el pelo relativamente más corto, ahora casi siempre vestía jeans (_negros ¬¬_), camisas de diferentes colores (eso_ lo hacía porque yo le había dicho que se veía más guapo así_) y normalmente, cuando quería estar más cómodo usaba converse negras. Sonreí.

Creo que nos miran demasiado – susurré, cerca de su oído - ¿por qué será?

Supongo que es porque ando con una mujer muy hermosa a mi lado – respondió – y porque simplemente me veo feliz y más relajado – respondió sonriendo.

¿Acaso eres un ogro? – pregunte divertida.

Si, uno bastante peligroso – luego de eso me tomó por la cintura y me besó en los labios.

Si antes había causado cierta conmoción ver al temido profesor Snape junto a una mujer de la mano, ahora verlo besándome y frente a todos, causó una algarabía de gran tamaño; muchos empezaron a silbar, otros a aplaudir y algunos simplemente nos miraban con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cuando me separó de él, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Menudo cretino que era este murciélago, lo hacía solo para marcar territorio y lo vieran feliz. Maldije por lo bajo, esta me la pagaba.

Luego de esa demostración de excesivo cariño seguimos con nuestras comprar que él muy ágilmente las hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de varita (_claramente no me dejaría usar magia hasta que cumpliera los 17_). Cuando doblamos una esquina nos encontramos frente a una pareja que nos miró sorprendidos, mejor dicho, miraron sorprendido a Severus Snape.

Veo que tus gustos han desmejorado mucho, Severus – dijo un hombre alto de pelo rubio, que casi se veía blanco, que tenía unos ojos grises muy fríos – No sé cómo te puede gustar una niña…

¿A quién le dices niña? – pregunté enfadada. Su tono mordaz y su mirada me molestaban de sobremanera.

No te están hablando a ti mocosa – dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba, mirándome con desdén – no te metas en las conversaciones de adultos.

¡Ya verás quien es la niña aquí! – exclamé sacando mi varita y apuntándola al pecho. Severus se movió con rapidez y me tomó la mano.


	7. Recuerdos que no son Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos que no son Recuerdos**_

Severus intentó que bajara la varita, pero no moví mi brazo ni un milímetro; si esas personas intentaban molestarme se iban a topar con una muralla de indignación.

Cálmate – me susurró en el oído – No te vayas a meter en un problema del cual no puedas salir.

Eso lo veré yo – le susurré en respuesta, apartándolo de mi lado – Los gustos de Severus no son de su incumbencia – le dije al hombre – porque si viene hablar de eso – mire de reojo a la mujer – Él elige 100% mejor que usted.

Eso era lo que esperaba yo, que la mujer se descontrolara y sacara la varita, cuando lo hizo, con un simple movimiento de mi varita la desarme, sonriendo.

Me encantaría tener el agrado de saber el nombre de los idiotas que intentaron atacarme – dije sonriendo. Severus negaba con la cabeza, pero con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso no te interesa – me dijo la mujer fulminándome con la mirada – ¡No eres más que una mocosa impertinente!

Será mejor que midas tus palabras con mi mujer, Narcisa – dijo Snape, esta vez furioso.

Veo que te siguen gustando las asquerosas sangre sucias – dijo el hombre sonriendo de medio lado, mientras me miraba – Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy- dijo mirándome detenidamente.

Bajé la varita aturdida ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué me sonaba ese apellido? ¿De dónde? ¡Si es primera vez que lo veo! Por mi cabeza pasaron diferentes imágenes totalmente confusas para mí: desde un Severus Snape más joven hasta un paseo a la luz de la luna con un hombre de pelo negro totalmente alborotado y con gafas.

¡No te voy a permitir que la ataques! – exclamó Severus, poniéndose frente a mí, ese simple gesto me sacó de mis ¿Recuerdos? _¡Idiota, esos recuerdos no pueden ser tuyos!_

¿La defiendes? – preguntó, burlándose Lucius, mientras lo apuntaba con la varita - _¡Crucio!_

No esperaba que ese hombre fuera usar un maleficio Imperdonable, tomé del brazo a Severus y lo lancé al suelo, por lo que el ataque nos pasó rozando. Me levanté con rapidez, me acerqué al maldito y le pegué un puñetazo en plena cara, olvidándome por completo de que era una bruja y tenía una varita.-

¡Maldito cobarde! – grité furiosa - ¡No sé de qué te jactas, eres un maldito resentido!

¡No te metas dónde no debes! – exclamó Lucius, apuntándome nuevamente con su varita.

Muchas personas se habían juntado alrededor de nosotros para ver la escena, eso era un punto a mi favor. Si no estaba equivocada (_ojalá y fuera así) _al señor Malfoy no le gustará estar envuelto en líos.

Vamos, señor Malfoy – dije, sonriendo de medio lado – Ninguno de los dos quiere más escándalo, aunque con la maldición imperdonable que acaba de lanzar no me extrañaría que los del Ministerio lo visitaran en su casa.

No será problema, tengo amigos – respondió con desdén.

Querrá decir gente comprada – respondí de mala gana. Eso fue lo que le colmó la paciencia.

¡Maldita mocosa impertinente! – levantó su varita y me apuntó lanzando un hechizo no verbal. Sentí unos brazos que me tiraron al suelo.

_¡Protego! _– dijo Severus Snape, poniéndose nuevamente frente a mí y fulminando con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy – Espero que todo esto sea suficiente para ti – de su varita salían chispas – sino…

Si no tendrá que vérsela con varias varitas juntas – dijo un joven pelirrojo detrás de nosotros.

Me giré y me encontré con una familia de pelirrojos, y otras personas más que apuntaban al señor Malfoy y lo miraban con resentimiento y hasta con odio.


	8. Conociendo a los Weasley

_**Capitulo 8: Conociendo a los Weasley**_

No me podía creer que nos estuvieran apoyando sin siquiera conocernos, o bueno, al parecer, no me conocían a mí, porque a Severus parecían conocerlo muy bien.

Esto llega hasta acá Severus – dijo con voz controlada el señor Malfoy – pero no olvidaré esta afrenta – miró al grupo de pelirrojos – y ustedes no se metan traidores de la sangre.

Me dio tal coraje al escuchar eso que me levanté y le puse mi varita en el cuello a Lucius Malfoy; todos quedaron en completo silencio.

Deme un solo motivo – le dije – deme un motivo para convertirlo en polvo – le clavé un poco la varita en el cuello – vuelva a decir otra idiotez y será lo último que diga, porque le arrancaré esa lengua junto a la cabeza y si tiene hijos – miré a la mujer - ella tendrá que contarles como su padre fue hecho pedazos por una "niñita" – saqué mi varita de su cuello y di dos pasos atrás sin bajarla – Ahora largo, antes de que lo linchen.

Con una mirada de profundo odio hacia Severus y yo, desaparecieron. Todas las personas que estaban alrededor nos miraban con cierto aprecio… pero a mí me valía poco lo que pensaran. Estaba agotada.

¡Qué alguien la agarre! – fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo a mi alrededor se fuera a negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación que no era de la casa de Severus, era totalmente diferente… tenía más vida, más color. Me senté en la cama y pude ver que estaba sola, salí de la habitación, bajé unos pocos peldaños y me encontré en un comedor donde había varias personas sentadas.

¡Despertaste, pequeña! – dijo una mujer con pelo rojo y rostro amigable acercándose y dándome un apretado abrazo – Nos tenías preocupados.

Molly, déjala respirar – dijo Severus, sonriendo de medio lado al ver mi cara de sorpresa – Aún está un poco desorientada.

Eso quisieras – le respondí de mala gana. Varios de los jóvenes ahí presentes soltaron una carcajada. Los miré interrogativamente.

Mi nombre es Bill Weasley – dijo el que parecía ser el mayor, tenía el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta, tenía un arete y un collar que a lo lejos se notaba que era un colmillo de dragón – Ya salí de Hogwarts – me tendió la mano –, y ahora trabajo para Gringotts, nuestro banco.

Mucho gusto – respondí sonriendo y dándole la mano.

Mi nombre es Charlie Weasley – me dijo, dándome un abrazo. Eso me dejo perpleja – Trabajo en Rumania con dragones – sonrió – por eso es este estupendo cuerpo y color de piel que tengo.

¡Charlie! – exclamaron varias voces. Yo solté una carcajada.

Mi nombre es Percy – dijo otro pelirrojo, dándome la mano de manera demasiado formal – Aún estoy en Hogwarts, soy el Prefecto de Gryffindor.

Y nosotros – dijeron dos pelirrojos – somos los gemelos George y Fred- uno de ellos me dio un abrazo tan apretado y alegre que me hicieron volar por los aires – somos los más revoltosos, entretenidos y bromistas de la familia.

Eso me queda claro – respondí con una sonrisa, sobándome las costillas.

Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y soy el padre de la familia – dijo un señor que tenía el mismo color de pelo que todos los demás – Ellos son mis dos hijos menores Ronald Weasley y Ginny – apuntó a un chico y una chica – Ron entrará este año al castillo y esperamos que Ginny lo haga el próximo año.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, en esta casa era como sentirse en un hogar, aunque fuera visita me trataban como alguien de la familia, en especial Ginny, me tenía tomada de la mano y me sonreía.

Gracias por su recibimiento – miré de reojo a Snape que sonreía con disimulo – mi nombre es Alexandra Evans…

¡PUM! A la señora Weasley se le habían caído un montón de platos de la mano tan solo al escuchar mi apellido ¡Ups! Verdad que mi apellido era extremadamente conocido para algunas personas. Suspiré y moviendo mi varita hice que todos los platos se repararan y quedaran encima de la mesa. Severus se levantó de la silla con rapidez y se paró a mi lado, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

No es lo que piensas Molly – dijo Severus – ella no es otra hija de Lily y tampoco guarda un parentesco con ella, solo es coincidencia.

Pero es una gran coincidencia, Severus – dijo el señor Weasley mirándonos a ambos.

Además debe admitir profesor – dijo Bill – Que el genio de esta señorita es muy parecido a la otra señorita – dijo riéndose- sino recuerden la cara de Lucius – todos rieron, incluyéndome.

Pero hay algo que me intriga – preguntó Charlie, sonriendo burlonamente - ¿Cómo es que esta tierna señorita enamoro al muercie… digo al profesor Snape?

Mucho cuidado de cómo te refieres a mi pareja- dije totalmente seria. Todos se quedaron callados – sino vas a terminar como Malfoy… - y le guiñé un ojo.

Luego de esa conversación cenamos con ellos y la velada estuvo muy entretenida porque los muchachos que ya habían egresado de Hogwarts aprovecharon a vengarse molestando de una y mil manera a Severus, mientras él se ponía de todos los tonos posibles y reía, solo cuando los gemelos distendían el ambiente.

Pasadas unas horas Ginny se quedó dormida encima de mí, le acaricié el pelo sonriendo, siempre me hubiera gustado tener una hermana menor.

Ginny te ha adorado – me dijo la señora Weasley, sentándose a mi lado – y eso es un milagro – dijo sonriendo – a ella nunca le ha gustado ninguna mujer que le cae bien a sus hermanos, de por si las aborrece.

Creo que soy la diferencia – respondí, sonriendo y mirándola - ¿La puedo subir a su habitación?

Claro, Alex – me respondió – Es la misma habitación en la que despertaste.

Gracias – respondí, tomando en brazos a Ginny me dirigí a la habitación. Cuando la dejé en la cama y la arrope bien, sonreí – De ahora en adelante serás mi hermanita – susurré, hice aparecer un collar con un dije en forma de estrella y se lo dejé en la cabecera, luego tomé un trozo de pergamino que vi en el suelo y le escribí una nota.

Ginny:

Cuando leas esto ya no estaré en tu casa, lo que me entristece mucho, porque te he tomado afecto.

Te dejo este collar de regalo… Siempre quise tener una hermana y ella me cayó del cielo.

Nos vemos después

Alex.

Después de escribir la carta y dejarla al lado del collar salí de la habitación sonriendo. Me topé mientras bajaba con unos ojos negros que me miraban con curiosidad.

Te ves demasiado feliz – me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla – Nunca te había visto así…

Entonces estamos a mano – bromee, colgándome a su cuello – Nunca te vi reírte de esa forma…

Es que con los geme-payasos esos – dijo sonriendo – nadie puede estar serio.

En eso tienes razón – respondí.

¿Quisiera hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo poniéndose serio. _Oh, oh, oh…. No es nada bueno._

¿Qué... qué sería? – dije, carraspeando para que mi voz sonara segura.

Sé que me defendiste y que yo te defendí con pasión – dijo totalmente serio- que nos hemos dado varios besos y nos hemos abrazado en público y todo lo demás… pero no te he preguntado algo esencial – me sonrió, y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo me miró a los ojos.

Al verlo hacer ese gesto tan propio de los caballeros del siglo XVIII casi me da algo… me temblaron las piernas, se me secó la garganta, me dio vuelta el mundo… en fin, casi me da un colapso nervioso ¿Me iba a pedir matrimonio? ¡_No seas idiota Alexandra Anastasia Evans, se vienen recién conociendo! _¿Y si lo hacía?

Sacó del bolsillo interno una caja de seda negra…


	9. ¿Boda?

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Boda?**_

No lo podía creer, no podía creer que Severus Snape, el profesor tan temible (_como me habían dicho los gemelos Weasley_), el ogro: estuviera enfrente de mí con una rodilla en el suelo. Abrió lentamente la caja de seda negra y me mostró en su interior un anillo de oro con una esmeralda.

Sé que es muy pronto para pedirte matrimonio – dijo Severus totalmente serio – pero quiero que permanezcas el resto de mi vida a mi lado – sacó el anillo de la caja y me lo puso en el dedo de mi mano izquierda – pero deseo que por ahora lo poseas como una promesa de mi... de mi amor por ti, Alexandra.

No podía articular palabras, mi boca estaba seca y sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de mí… Después de eso vi su cara de terror y hasta ahí quedaron todos mis recuerdos.

_**(Narrador)**_

¡¿Matrimonio?! – exclamó la señora Weasley, separándose del sofá y sacando su varita para apuntar a Severus - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Es una niña!

Molly no es lo que tú crees – se excuso Severus levantando las manos en modo de inocencia – Escúchame, por favor.

¡Todavía no cumple ni los 17 y ya piensas que puedes casarte con ella! – gritó la señora Weasley, mientras su marido y sus hijos mayores estaban detrás de ella - ¡No lo harás!

¿Me dejas explicar? – preguntó Severus con voz melosa y una sonrisa amable, tenía que convencerla de alguna forma de que bajara esa varita. Deseaba poder acercarse a su niña que estaba desmayada en el sofá y aún no despertaba.

Molly – dijo el señor Weasley, de modo conciliador – Deja que te pueda explicar.

No, Arthur – dijo de forma tajante la señora Weasley – Alexandra se quedará acá hasta que empiece el año escolar y se irá con mis hijos al castillo.

Relajase señora Weasley – susurré, sentándome lentamente en el sofá con una mano en la cabeza – Estaré bien, además no necesito que nadie opine por mi vida.

Pero…

No señora Weasley – dije de manera tajante y algo molesta – Es mi vida y para su información estoy a puertas de cumplir los 17 años y seré mayor de edad – la miré y vi como una lagrima corría por su mejilla – No es mi intención faltarle el respeto y pasarla a llevar, pero repito es mi vida y yo soy la que tengo que elegir si me caso o no.

Nada más decir eso, la señora Weasley salió del salón llorando a mares; el señor Weasley se alejó asintiendo suavemente hacia nosotros. Yo miré directamente a Severus, quién negó con la cabeza y me miró interrogadoramente.

Lo siento mucho – dije mirando al resto del clan Weasley, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión – miré a Severus de soslayo – y mi respuesta es que me casaré algún día con el profesor Snape, pero no hoy ni mañana, sino que dentro de unos años.

Deberíamos ser nosotros los que tendríamos que pedir disculpa por la actitud de nuestra madre – dijo Bill, mirándome seriamente.

Ella no debería haber hecho ni dicho eso – dijo Charlie, sonriendo de medio lado – Pero creo que te tomó cierto cariño.

Creo que han sido muchas emociones por la noche – dijo Severus de forma conciliadora – será mejor que hablemos cuando todos estemos más tranquilos.

Espero que este incidente no haga que cortes lazos con nosotros, Severus – dijo el señor Weasley apareciendo por las escaleras

No te preocupes Arthur – dijo Snape sonriendo de medio lado y tendiéndole la mano – Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Luego de eso me tomó por la cintura, me llevó hacia la salida, me dio un tierno beso en los labios y nos desaparecimos rumbo a nuestra casa _(¡Qué lindo era poder decir eso!)_


	10. En Nuestra Casa

_**Capitulo 10: En Nuestra Casa.-**_

No quería levantarme, creo que era demasiado temprano… pero bueno, no podía dejar que Severus hiciera todas las cosas referentes a la casa, corrección, a nuestra casa. De mala gana me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al mirar la nevera, había un papel pegado en ella.

Leí la nota varias veces con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, luego cuando volví de mi pequeño trance, dejé la nota en la mesa del comedor y entré a mi pieza para ducharme; una vez que estuve lista, saqué la comida que dijo Severus de la nevera y luego de unos minutos ya no quedaba nada.

Necesitaba hacer algo, estar sola en esta casa me aburría de sobremanera, normalmente estaba en compañía de Severus, nunca me había tocado estar sola.

Necesito hacer algo – dije en voz alta, revolviéndome el pelo con frustración – ¡Si no me voy a volver loca!

Miré a mí alrededor y sonreí, esta casa necesitaba una buena dosis de limpieza, aunque no podía cambiar nada de su lugar, sino Severus era capaz de castigarme de la peor manera posible. Luego de ordenar la pieza y de no encontrar nada más que hacer… Suspiré cansada y me tiré a mi cama a dormir…

Princesa – alguien me llamaba muy suavemente desde alguna parte – Es hora de despertar, vamos…

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con Severus mirándome divertidamente, _ops_, se suponía que solo iba a dormir unos minutos nada más.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

Cerca de la media noche – respondió sonriendo.

¡No! – exclamé – Se supone que iba a dormir por unos minutos y me iba a levantar para prepararte algo para la cena – hice un pequeño puchero.

No te preocupes – dijo, sonriendo aún más ante ese gesto – Supuse al ver la casa brillando que habías hecho aseo al modo muggle y que estarías cansada, así que traje la cena.

¡Un momento! – exclamé, a lo que calcé bien toda la frase en mi cerebro - ¿Cuándo te refieres "hecho el aseo al modo muggle"…? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Aproximadamente dos horas – respondió, acercándose a la puerta para salir – No quise despertaste porque te veías muy tierna dormida en esta cama – dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Pedazo de idiota ¿Por qué no me despertó? ¡Quería hacer algo útil por él, mejor dicho, por los dos!

Me acerqué a la puerta abierta y la cerré con fuerza; volviéndome a tirar en la cama, pero esta vez no para dormir, sino para pasar mí rabia. Luego de unos momentos Severus abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

¡¿Ey?! – preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada - ¿No piensas comer algo?

No tengo hambre – respondí enfurruñada.

¿En serio? – preguntó con sarcasmo - ¿Qué tienes? – dijo, entrando para sentarse a mi lado en la cama – Traje comida mexicana, sé que es tu favorita.

¿Cómo…? – lo miré dubitativa, pero al instante se convirtió en furia - ¡SEVERUS SNAPE HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO EN MI MENTE!

No – dijo, levantando las manos en modo de defensa.

¡NO ME MIENTAS! – grité, levantándome de la cama de un salto – Sabes a la perfección que detesto las mentiras.

Está bien – dijo, sonriendo de medio lado con dificultad – Solo revise cuales eran tus gustos, nada más.

No tenías derecho – dije, saliendo de la habitación.

Mala idea salir, apenas estuve en el comedor se me olvidó el motivo de mi enojo. En la mesa no solo había comida mexicana, también había japonesa, china y tailandesa. _Guau, en serio si qué había visto bien todos mis gustos. _Habían fajitas rellenas con carne y choclo, otras con verduras varias y salsas blancas; además bolas de arroz, arroz con curri, pocillos con salsa de soja, mayonesa y demás aliños. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Lo siento – susurré, girándome para mirarlo. Él sonreía – no quise enojarme tanto contigo.

No te preocupes – dijo, tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome a la mesa.

Luego de varios minutos la mesa quedó prácticamente vacía, tomamos las cosas, lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a descansar.


	11. Una Semana antes en Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 11: Una Semana Antes en Hogwarts.-**_

Me encontraba tomando desayuno sola, hoy había despertado de madrugada por pedido de Severus, ya que nos íbamos a Hogwarts una semana antes, según él, porque el profesor Dumbledore quería hablar con los dos. En estos momentos Severus había salido a comprar algo de última hora. Después de lavar mi taza y mi plato me fui a mi habitación para terminar de ordenar algunas cosas.

¿Pequeña? – preguntó Severus, asomando la cabeza con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué haces?

Termino de guardar algunas cosas – dije, dándome la vuelta con una polera en las manos a medio doblar - ¿Por?

Necesito que vengas conmigo al salón – dijo con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

Está bien – respondí, guardando la polera con un suspiro en mi baúl.

Cuando salí de mi habitación me encontré con Severus arrodillado al lado de un canasto y algo tapado con una tela blanca. Al mirarme sonreía enormemente.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunté con curiosidad.

Este… bueno – dijo dudando un poco – Primero que todo espero y te ruego que no te vayas a enojar.

¿Severus? – pregunté esta vez uno o dos tonos más arriba de mi tono natural de voz.

¡Está bien! – exclamó Severus. Luego abrió la tapa de la canasta y sacó un gato blanco, con manchas negras y café – Esta gatita se llama "Manchita" y cuando la vi me acordé de ti y por eso la compré – me la pasó y la gatita me ronroneo feliz, acomodándose en mis brazos.

Gra… gracias – respondí entrecortadamente.

Luego se acercó a lo que estaba destapado con la tela blanca que al sacarla dejó ver una jaula con una lechuza negra.

Esta lechuza es para que podamos comunicarnos en Hogwarts – dijo con una gran sonrisa –, ya que no siempre podremos estar a solas para decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos o extrañamos – Sonrió un poco más – Obviamente no podrás decir que es tuya, porque los alumnos solo tienen derecho a una mascota ¿Entendido?

Si – dije, mirando embelesada a la lechuza – Te lo vuelvo agradecer – susurré – Pero tengo una pregunta – Severus levantó una ceja - ¿Cuánto dinero te salió todo esto?

¡Por favor! – exclamó, ofuscado - ¿Será que no puedes recibir un regalo sin motivo aparente de tu novio?

Sí, pero…

¡Pero nada! – exclamó totalmente enojado - ¡Y si no te gustan los regalos puedes ir a devolverlos al Callejón Diagon! – se dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

Nos encontrábamos Severus y yo sentados en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, quién nos sonreía con amabilidad; Severus en cambio estaba totalmente serio y podría jurar que todavía estaba enojado conmigo.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, siendo extremadamente perceptivo.

Pues – dije mirando de reojo a Severus – Este señor que está al lado mío se encuentra totalmente enojado conmigo tan solo por hacer una miserable pregunta.

¡Mentira! – exclamó Severus, fulminándome con la mirada – Esta señorita que se encuentra al lado mío no es capaz de recibir un regalo sin protestar y preguntar cuánto vale el condenado regalo.

¡Si serás…! – exclamé poniéndome de pie totalmente ofuscada - ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE RECIBIR REGALOS SI NUNCA ME HAN DADO UNO SIN MOTIVO?!

¡¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS TIENES QUE NEGARTE ENTONCES?! – gritó Severus, poniéndose de pie también.

¡TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A NO QUERER! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A RECIBIRLOS!

¡ENTONCES ANDA A DEVOLVERLOS! – gritó Severus.

¡BASTA! – gritó el profesor Dumbledore, desde detrás de su escritorio. Severus y yo nos giramos a mirarlo al mismo tiempo – Parecen recién casados teniendo su primera pelea – dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada en su rostro – Alexandra, por favor le pido que controle un poco más su genio, recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que se enfureció – me miró directamente a través de sus lentes de media luna – Severus, ella tiene todo el derecho a no querer recibir regalos, no puedes obligarla, así que por favor tomen asiento los dos y los quiero calmados, ya que necesito hablar un tema serio con ambos antes de que vengan los demás profesores.

¿Demás profesores? – pregunté.

Sí – dijo Severus, sentándose nuevamente en su silla – Han sido citados la profesora Minerva McGonagall jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Pomona Sprout jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff y el profesor Filius Flitwick jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros tres – dije con el ceño fruncido – no entiendo porqué deben estar los demás profesores.

Tienen que estar presentes porque independiente de la casa que quede, ellos y los demás profesores te tienen que probar para saber si ha sido buena la decisión de instalarte en el último curso – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – además ellos te darán la indicación, dependiendo de qué casa quedes, de cuales serán tus deberes y obligaciones.

Entiendo – dije, luego de pensarlo una fracción de segundo – Lo siento – dije, mirando directamente a Severus –, es que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir regalos sin algún motivo externo o por querer pedirme algo.

Jamás lo haría – dijo, mirándome totalmente preocupado – Creo que después de todo esto tendremos una conversación bastante seria.

Ok – dije, respirando hondo.

Tocaron la puerta y entraron los tres profesores: McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. La primera tenía una mirada penetrante y rostro serio; a primera vista se notaba que era muy estricta y que no sería conveniente tener problemas con ella. El segundo era un profesor totalmente bajito, no debería medir más de 50 centímetros, se notaba que era simpático, ya que entro con una gran sonrisa. La última persona era una profesora que venía totalmente llena de tierra, incluyendo su ropa, a la señora del orfanato no le hubiera gustado ni lo más mínimo su forma de andar y vestir; al verme me sonrió con amabilidad.

Los he mandado a llamar – comenzó a decir de forma seria el profesor Dumbledore porque esta muchacha – me apuntó con su mano – va a ingresar a su último año en Hogwarts.

¿Qué edad tienes, preciosa? – me preguntó la profesora Sprout.

El primero de octubre cumplo los 17 – respondí con voz segura.

¿Sabes realizar hechizos y maldiciones varias? – preguntó el profesor Flitwick, sonriendo.

Si – respondí con seguridad, en eso era bastante hábil.

Espero que con respecto a transformaciones también puedas responder de forma tan segura – dijo la profesora McGonagall, totalmente seria.

Claro que podrá, Minerva – respondió por mi Severus, fulminándola con la mirada.

Muy bien –dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Empecemos con el Sombrero Seleccionador….


	12. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Espero no me quieran asesinar por no haber podido actualizar antes pero entre muchas cosas no había tenido tiempo.

Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.-

_**Capitulo 12: El Sombrero Seleccionador.-**_

El profesor Dumbledore se acercó a un estante y sacó un sombrero viejo, raido y parchado en diferentes partes. Me parecía bastante raro que ese sombrero pudiera decirme a que casa ir.

Muy bien – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – toma asiento en la silla en la que estabas antes – así lo hice y él se acercó con el sombrero en las manos – Y ahora a esperar.

_Vaya, vaya – _dijo una voz en mi cabeza –, _Eres una jovencita con bastante carácter y una hechicera bastante poderosa… ¿Dónde ponerte?_

_No importa _– pensé - _ me da igual la casa mientras no sea Slytherin, no quiero estar tan cerca de él…_

_¿Enamorada de una serpiente? _ - se burló el sombrero - _ Serías perfecta para Hufflepuff, aunque tu inteligencia debería mandarte a Ravenclaw… pero para hacer esto más entretenido… _¡Qué seas Gryffindor! – lo último lo gritó para que todos los presentes escucharan.

Todos me miraron sonriendo, excepto la profesora McGonagall que me miraba totalmente seria ¿Acaso no le caía bien? ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!

Muy bien – dijo la misma profesora sacando su varita _¿Pretende atacarme? _– Albus, ahora es el momento de las pruebas – me apuntó con la varita.

Un momento – dijo Severus, interponiéndose entre las dos – Esto debería hacerse por votación

¡No te metas, Severus! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall enojada – Ella ahora es mi alumna y tú no tienes nada que ver con la señorita aquí presente – me tomó del brazo, pasando por el lado de Severus y tirándome hacia ella.

¡Ay! – exclamé, soltándome y fulminándola con la mirada – No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así.

Soy la jefa de tu casa y si eres así de debilucha – dijo mirándome con desprecio – no puedes pertenecer a mi casa.

¡No soy debilucha! – exclamé sacando mi varita para apuntarla, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick se hicieron a un lado, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore y Snape nos observaban detenidamente – Además no me llamo señorita, mi nombre es Alexandra Anastasia Evans – vi como se le ensanchaban los ojos –, y para su información Severus Snape tiene todo el derecho para opinar respecto a lo que a mí me pasa.

¡¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?! – preguntó escandalizada la profesora McGonagall. Los otros dos profesores nos miraban totalmente preocupados - ¿Cómo puedes llamar a Severus por su nombre y no como profesor?

Porque sencillamente es mi novia – respondió Severus por mí, tomándome por la cintura, ante el estupor de todos – Y si tienes tanto problemas con que esté en tu casa Minerva, yo no tengo problemas en recibirla en la mía.

¡Eres un…! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall.

¡Ya basta, Minerva! – intervino Albus, por fin. Lo miré de reojo y vi como me guiñó un ojo de forma imperceptible - ¿Cuál es tu problema con la señorita Evans? ¿Será por qué se parece a Lily, tu alumna favorita?

La profesora McGonagall dio un paso hacia atrás titubeante y totalmente pálida, me solté de Severus y me acerqué a ella con rapidez para tomarla del codo y evitar que cayera. Se veía muy mal, incluso pude vislumbrar que sus ojos estaban llorosos y que su cuerpo temblaba.

Lo siento – me dijo mirándome con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos ahora tenían un toque cálido y amable. Eso era mejor, eso creo.

No se preocupe – le dije, moviendo mi varita para hacer aparecer una silla a su lado – Será mejor que se siente o terminará en el suelo.

La profesora se sentó no sin antes dedicarme una última sonrisa de agradecimiento.


	13. Las Pruebas

Para evitar maldiciones innecesarias hoy les voy a dejar dos capítulos de este fic.

_**Capitulo 13: Las Pruebas.-**_

En serio no podía entender a que iban las reacciones tan exageradas de esa mujer que ahora me miraba con ojos amables y una sonrisa sincera ¿Acaso tan malo era que me pareciera a Lily Evans?

Muy bien – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sentándose detrás de su escritorio – Ahora como ya tienes tu casa, deberemos empezar con las pruebas – miró con ojos brillante a Severus Snape – la primera prueba será en los invernaderos con la profesora Sprout… tienen exactamente una hora a partir de ahora.

Ambas salimos de la oficina del director dirigiéndonos una suave sonrisa, mientras bajamos me pude percatar que ella no dejaba de mirarme de reojo.

Eres extremadamente parecida a Lily – me dijo sonriendo – incluyendo su especial carácter.

Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me digan eso – respondí con una sonrisa.

No me imagino porqué – acotó, sonriendo aún más.

Ojalá pueda quedar en séptimo año como es la idea – dije algo apesumbrada – No sería muy buena idea que esté con los de primer año si tengo 17, no sería bien catalogado.

No creo – dijo, mientras llegábamos a los invernaderos – he visto pocos alumnos que actúen tan rápido como tú en un momento de sumo estrés – la miré confundida - A nadie nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer aparecer una silla tan rápido como tú.

Gracias, supongo – respondí algo cohibida.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de empezar? – me dijo, cuando entramos a uno de los varios invernaderos - ¿Es verdad que no estuviste en un colegio antes?

Sí – respondí – no he estado en ningún colegio hasta ahora – al ver su cara de sorpresa sonreí – lo que no quiere que no haya estudiado, porque todos los años hasta hace poco me llegó la lista de libros y me los estudie todos – le guiñé un ojo – Además el profesor Dumbledore se encargaba de enviarme regularmente una lechuza con lectura complementaria.

Entonces se podría decir que tenias clases particulares con él – dijo sonriendo.

Pues algo así – respondí.

Luego de unas horas volvimos al estudio del profesor Dumbledore, pero en mi caso, digamos que yo no venía en muy buen estado: estaba toda rasguñada, con cortes sangrante sobre mi ropa y el brazo derecho sangrante. La profesora Sprout me miraba preocupada.

¡Anastasia! – exclamó el profesor Dumbledore, pasando a través de su escritorio para acercarse a mí - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, mirando a la profesora Sprout.

Estábamos haciendo el examen tranquilamente, Albus – respondió nerviosa – y de pronto El Lazo del Diablo se salió de control y empezó a causar destrozos por todas partes, y las demás plantas vivas también empezaron a destrozar el invernadero – me miró agradecida – La señorita Evans es muy buena con hechizos paralizantes, y logró mantener algo el orden, pero uno de Los Lazos del Diablo no fue paralizado he intento atacarme, la señorita Evans se interpuso y salió herida.

¿De qué forma salió herida? – preguntó Severus, acercándose para observar mis heridas.

Bueno el Lazo del Diablo la rodeo – me miró y sonrió aún más – y la señorita Evans sin pronunciar ningún hechizo provocó que de su varita saliera una gran cantidad de fuego que hizo que la planta se retirara.

¿Cómo sabías que esa planta huye del calor y del fuego? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Pues lo leí – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Interesante – la escuché murmurar – Muy interesante.

Luego de curarme las heridas a base de una poción y lágrimas de fénix, se llegó a la conclusión de que seguiríamos con las pruebas al día siguiente.

El profesor Dumbledore me llevó en persona a la habitación que ocuparía mientras se me hacían las pruebas y esperaba el comienzo del año escolar. Me agradaba la compañía de este caballero, en cierta forma irradiaba paz, lo que me hacía sentir demasiado tranquila.

Está será tu habitación – dijo, mostrándome un puerta de roble – Estamos en las mazmorras – sonrió – la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la tuya es la de Severus.

¿Por qué lo hace? – pregunté, dándome vuelta para mirarlo. Mala idea, esos ojos azules me escrutaron como si fueran rayos x.

Porque me alegra ver a Severus tan feliz y enamorado como no estaba hace muchos años – respondió francamente – y aunque se haya topado con la suela de sus zapatos contigo, me alegra.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunté, disimulando una sonrisa.

Qué tu carácter es muy parecido al de él – me miró y me guiñó un ojo – y creo que eso le servirá para ver que ser tan insoportable puede traer su karma a la realidad tarde o temprano – se dio media vuelta y me dejo sola.


	14. Las Pruebas 2

Antes de dejarles este capítulo les quiero pedir mil disculpas por la demora, pero aún estoy dentro de la semana ;)

Espero les guste. No se olviden de comentar.-

_**Capitulo 14: Las Pruebas. Parte 2.**_

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar con Severus a solas sobre la sobre reacción de la profesora McGonagall, no hice más que tirarme en mi cama y me quedé profundamente dormida. Al otro día cuando desperté, eché de menos la cama que tenía en la casa de Severus, amanecí con un dolor de cuello tremendo.

¿Buenos días? – preguntó Severus, entrando al a habitación. Venía vestido con unos jeans negros desgastados, una camisa celeste y unos zapatos negros.

Serás buenos para ti – refunfuñé, tapándome la cara con la almohada.

¿Mal genio y tan temprano? – preguntó, acercándose a mi cama para sentarse a la altura de mis costillas al borde de la cama. Me sacó la almohada de la cabeza con suavidad.

Odio esta cama y esta almohada – reclamo – Extraño mi otra cama, quiero que esa este acá – refunfuño – Además… ¿Qué haces acá?

Vine a buscarte para desayunar – respondió con una sonrisa – Esta cama y habitación solo la usaras por unos días más, luego te podrás ir a tu Sala Común y el próximo año tendrás privilegios de profesor, no te quejes tan solo por unos días.

Como a ti no te duele el cuello – dije, mientras me levanta y me dirigía al baño – En 10 minutos estoy lista – dije – no te muevas de acá.

Como diga, señorita – dijo Severus, tirándose en la cama.

Entré a la ducha y me relajé bajo el agua caliente, por lo menos el baño era decente para mi gusto. Luego de terminar de bañarme y vestirme con unos jeans amarillos, una polera negra ajustada y mis converse negras salí del baño con el pelo mojado. Severus estaba sobre mi cama con los ojos cerrados.

¿Sev? – pregunté, agachándome sobre él - ¿Te has quedado dormido?

Pareciera – susurró, atrapándome en un abrazo y tirándome sobre él – Te puedes enfermar con ese pelo mojado – dijo, poniéndome un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja.

No te preocupes – dije, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho – No es que no quiera estar así contigo, pero me muero de hambre.

Vamos- dijo, ayudándome a levantarme – Hoy tendrás las pruebas con el profesor Flitwick y otros profesores.

Genial – susurré mientras salíamos de la habitación - ¿Y con la profesora McGonagall?

Serán mañana y serán los últimos – me respondió, mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a donde tendríamos que tomar desayuno – Luego de eso te irás a votación para saber si verdaderamente tienes el privilegio de quedar en séptimo – me miró y sonrió – Y cabe destacar que tienes todo a favor con la profesora Sprout.

Solo hice lo que mi instinto me dijo – respondí sonriendo.

Espero que tu instinto siga igual – dijo, cuando llegamos a una gran sala, en donde habían cuatro mesas vacías y al fondo una mesa más grande y alta en donde estaba sentados todos los profesores – Esto es el Gran Salón.

¡Sí que es grande! – exclamé, mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa de profesores. Snape simplemente sonrió.

Luego de tomar una buena porción de desayuno y sacar todo lo que me gustaba de la mesa (no incluyendo unos bombones de menta, que por extraña razón se encontraban entre las múltiples cosas de la mesa). Me acerqué al profesor Flitwick que conversaba alegremente junto a otra profesora, que me sonrió con amabilidad.

Disculpe- dije, mirando al profesor Flitwick – Tengo entendido que hoy me toca dar la prueba con usted primero.

Así es – me respondió con su voz aguda – Tendremos un duelo ahora.

¿Ahora? – pregunté, confundida - ¿Y dónde?

Pues en el mismo Gran Salón – respondió. Se levantó de su asiento y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer ambas mesas - ¿Preparada?

Siempre – respondí con una sonrisa. Y lo seguí hasta el centro del lugar.

El profesor Flitwick podría ser pequeño, pero era muy poderoso y eso me quedó claro con el primer ataque: me mandó a volar sin ningún miramiento, me estrellé con la muralla.

Vaya, vaya – dije, levantándome con dificultad – Creo que me confié demasiado…

En mi juventud era invencible en duelo – me dijo sonriendo – y lo sigo siendo.

Hasta ahora – respondí, moviendo mi varita, pero rechazó el ataque.

Estuvimos así por alrededor de una hora, y debía decir que me encontraba bastante aporreada, al profesor le encantaba hacerme volar por los aires. Estaba más que furiosa y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Severus en cambio, estaba con los nervios de punta y pude ver como la profesora McGonagall lo tenía tomado de un brazo y el profesor Dumbledore del hombro.

Me harte – dije, levantándome del suelo por quincuagésima vez, totalmente enojada.

Hice un simple movimiento de varita, del cual salió un rayo dorado que dio de lleno en el pecho del profesor Flitwick que salió volando, ante el estupor de todos los presentes.

Duelo terminado – dijo el profesor Flitwick con una sonrisa en el rostro – Me has ganado.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y caí sentada al suelo, estaba totalmente agotada. Este duelo había sido totalmente intenso. Malditas pruebas que tenía que soportar porque no sabían si era apta para el último curso. Gruñí. Me levanté tambaleando y sin mirar a nadie salí del Gran Salón para dirigirme a mi habitación… lo más genial fue que no me perdí. Tomé un baño de tina por alrededor de una hora y volví a salir, tenías más pruebas que dar.

Al finalizar el día había dado todas las pruebas faltantes, exceptuando Pociones y Transformaciones; y sin lugar a dudas el único ramo que no tomaría sería Adivinación, era demasiado impreciso para mi gusto y la profesora, bueno… la profesora era todo un show, pero de profesora solo tenía el apelativo.

Hoy, al igual que ayer, llegué a mi habitación tan solo a dormir.

_**Ropa Alexandra:**_

_**Jeans Amarillos: **__** . **_

_**Polera Negra:**_

_** . **_

_**Converse Negras:**_

_** . ç**___

_**Ropa Severus:**_

_**Jeans Negros Desgastados:**_

_** small57I/06V/056_ **_

_**Camisa Celeste:**_

_** large/CL/32/2F/00/26/05/CL322F002-605 1. **_

_**Zapatos Negros:**_

_** . /-dGhPtSQPmqM/UIQOpY7Sa8I/AAAAAAAAAA0/4RTRlO_tJIA/ s1600/zapato+punta+ **_


	15. Pociones y Transformaciones

Espero no les moleste, pero en mis otros fics no podré actualizar hasta nuevo aviso, porque mi musa ha desaparecido hasta nueva instancia; pero después les voy a recompensar por ello, así que por ahora subiré tres capítulos de esta historia.

_**Capitulo 15: Pociones y Transformaciones.-**_

Definitivamente me encantaban los desayunos de Hogwarts, hoy después de haber tomado un delicioso desayuno que constó de un café con leche, pan con cecina/queso y leche con cereal, me levanté de la mesa para dirigirme a un aula cercana para mi examen de Pociones. En cierto modo estaba alegre porque hoy terminaría con mis torturas y porque Severus me tomaría el examen. Cuando entré en el aula me llevé una sorpresa.

Bu… buenos días – tartamudee al ver dentro del aula a todos los profesores con expresión divertida - ¿No es este mi examen de Pociones? – pregunté

Si – respondió la profesora Sinistra (profesora de Astronomía) – Es que cómo eres buena en todo, queremos ver como destruyes el ego de Severus al hacer una poción perfecta.

Me giré y vi el rostro ceñudo y enojado de Severus, no pude reprimir una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que me fulminara con la mirada.

Lo siento – susurré, cuando pasé por el lado de él – pero como dijo la profesora no hay poción que se me resista – y me fui directamente a dónde estaban los instrumentos para empezar. Me tomé mi pelo largo en una coleta alta.

Muy bien – dijo con tono seco – Empezaremos con la poción para curar Forúnculos – dijo son una sonrisa torcida – Tendrás exactamente una hora para hacerla ¿Preparada?

Siempre – respondí, poniéndome a ello de inmediato.

No estaba hablando demás cuando decía que las pociones se me daban bien, siempre, desde que tenía once las había hecho a la perfección. Luego de media hora la poción estaba lista.

¿Salmón? – preguntó Severus intrigado, mientras observaba mi caldero - ¿Segura que has realizado la poción de forma correcta?

Si la he hecho de forma correcta – respondí con una sonrisa.

Un momento – dijo la profesora Pomfrey – Esa poción es la que yo he recibido hace cinco años una vez al mes en la enfermería – me miró – pensé que eras tú el que la enviaba Severus.

Ahora por lo menos sé donde terminaban mis pociones – dije, riéndome a carcajadas.

No entiendo – dijo Snape, confundido.

Muy fácil – dijo el profesor Dumbledore entrando al aula con una gran sonrisa – Se me olvido decirles – dijo mirando a todos los profesores y guiñándome un ojo a mí – que las pociones que hace cinco años se usan para las diferentes funciones del castillo las ha realizado la señorita Evans.

Está bien, admito que soy buena haciendo pociones, pero ¿Ser la pocionista del Castillo por cinco años? Eso era nuevo. Miré a Severus que me miraba con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

¿Eso quiere decir que ella se eximió de este examen? – preguntó la profesora Sprout sonriéndome.

Naturalmente – respondió el profesor Dumbledore, pasando a sentarse al lado de la profesora Sinistra – Ahora solo le queda el examen de Transformaciones.

Respiré hondo. Me solté la coleta y vi como la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie mirándome fijamente. Severus se fue a sentar con una gran sonrisa y el pecho inflado. Yo que pensé que le iba a quitar el ego, pareciera que se lo subí el doble, suspiré.

La condenada prueba de Transformaciones fue más difícil de lo que había presupuestado: había terminado toda transpirada y algo magullada. La profesora McGonagall terminó de hacerme la prueba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba más que rendida, me encontraba en mi cama tendida con la cara apoyada en la almohada. Lo único que quería era dormir pero no podía, ya sea por la acumulación de adrenalina o vaya a saber por qué. Me levanté tambaleante y me dirigí a la habitación de al lado, a la habitación de Severus, llegué y entré, sin siquiera golpear.

¿Pequeña? – preguntó, Severus al verme entrar. No sé porqué pero su mirada era llena de terror ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? - ¿Qué te ocurre, Alex?

No puedo dormir – respondí – y estoy agotada, quiero dormir – me tiré a sus brazos y cerré los ojos – quiero dormir…

Espérame unos segundos – dijo, separándose de mí. Fue a una habitación adjunta y volvió con un vaso lleno de una poción transparente – Tómatelo todo – me dijo, sonriendo – Te hará dormir.

Me tomé el contenido de un solo trago y ya no supe nada más de mí. Por fin tuve una noche sin sueños, hace como muchos años no tenía.


	16. Voy a estar en Séptimo

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, el segundo del día; chicas del Escuadrón espero les guste mucho.

Alexxa muchas gracias por las revisiones que le hiciste a esta historia en su tiempo, se me había olvidado mencionarte anteriormente, sino tendría pequeños fallos en diferentes partes, mínimos, pero fallos al fin.

Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia o las otras.

Un gran abrazo, Sofía.

_**Capitulo 16: ¡Voy a estar en Séptimo!**_

No sabía si había dormido unas pocas horas o un día completo, pero lo que si sabía era que había descansado como nunca. Me senté en la cama, me restregué los ojos y bostecé con ganas.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Severus, mirándome desde la puerta.

- Si – respondí, sonriendo luego de bostezar con ganas - ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Un día y medio – dijo serio – Creo que te sobre exigiste demasiado para cumplir con las pruebas, ni siquiera descansaste un poco o te alimentaste bien – me miró ceñudo – Siempre dando que hacer ¿cierto?

- Es mi forma de ser – respondí, riendo – No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto – me volví a estirar - ¿Y ha salido mi resultado?

- Ayer se habló de eso – respondió, sentándose al borde de mi cama – y verdaderamente nos dio pena levantarte, te veías demasiado agotada y muy tranquila así.

- Gracias por la consideración – dije, levantándome de la cama, pero me quedé quieta – Esta es tu habitación – dije

- Si ¿y?

- ¿Dónde dormiste tú? – pregunté.

- En la otra habitación, claro – respondió con una gran sonrisa. Al ver mi cara de interrogación se explicó mejor – Las habitaciones de los profesores consta obviamente de una habitación, un salón, otra pieza para invitados, que es donde dormí yo, otra habitación para el uso que queramos darle – sonrió, yo la uso como despacho y dónde confecciono algunas pociones.

- Entendí – dije, estirándome una vez más y acercándome a la puerta de salida – me voy a duchar y cambiar de ropa en mi habitación – me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios.

- Yo te espero acá – dijo – para llevarte a la cocina para que comas algo, te saltaste el desayuno y el almuerzo por estar durmiendo.

- Ok – respondí saliendo.

Me bañé rápido, me puse lo primero que pillé y salí al encuentro de Severus, que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

La cocina se encontraba detrás de un cuadro de frutas, había que hacerle cosquillas a una pera hasta que soltara una suave risita y aparecía una puerta, tras la cual había muchos elfos esperando sonrientes nuestra petición.

- ¿Qué desean los señores? – preguntó un elfo acercándose a nosotros con una gran reverencia.

- La que va a pedir la orden es la señorita, Ern – dijo Severus, sonriendo. El elfo me miró y sonrió.

- Este… - dije titubeando al verlo con esos ojos esperanzados – Bueno, quiero un pedazo de torta de chocolate, juego de naranja frio y un pote de papas fritas con kétchup, por favor – el elfo hizo pequeña reverencia y fue a buscar lo que le pedí. Me giré y vi que Severus reía bajito - ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno – respondió – pero al parecer tienes un "poco" de hambre.

- La verdad, sí – dije, riendo a carcajadas. El elfo llegó y me entregó dos bandejas con lo que le había pedido – Gracias.

Luego de eso, con la ayuda de Severus llevé ambas bandejas con la comida a mi habitación y me senté a comer del mejor ánimo posible. Después de haber terminado de comer, las bandejas por arte de magia, valga la redundancia, desaparecieron.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté, luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio

- Bueno – dijo, mirando su reloj – Dentro de diez minutos tenemos que presentarnos en el Gran Salón para saber la decisión que han tomado al final.

- Espero sea buena – dije, tomándolo de la mano para poder salir – Porque si deciden ponerme en primer año… olvídenlo…

- No creo que sean tan idiotas – dijo, sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al Gran Salón, todos estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores esperando que nosotros llegáramos; varios nos miraron sorprendidos, ups, verdad que no todos sabían.

Miré de reojo al profesor Dumbledore que nos miraba sonriendo y con un brillo intenso en sus ojos azules. ¡Ja! Habíamos metido la pata bien hasta el fondo, miré a Severus que también capto el mensaje al igual que yo.

- Muy bien – dijo Severus, mirando ceñudo al resto de los profesores – Creo que me he descuidado por unos momentos, olvidando dónde estoy – me tomó de la cintura – Se los voy a decir una sola vez, y él que no quiera entender, pues cosa de él – volvió a mirar a los profesores – Alexandra Evans y yo somos pareja – le pegué en las costillas suavemente – perdón, perdón… somos novios.

- ¡Severus, es tu alumna! – exclamó una de las profesoras.

- Pero solo seré su alumna por este año – dije, dando un paso adelante – o eso creo – susurré.

- Bien – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Anastasia – lo mire, levantando una ceja ¿Cuál era la idea de llamarme por mi segundo nombre? – como ya has cursado todas tus pruebas, te informo que serás aceptada en séptimo, y que además estarás eximida de Pociones – sonrió – Serías demasiado buena para estar encerrada en un aula de Pociones.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, iba a estar en el último año de Hogwarts y el próximo podría ser profesora. No podía estar más feliz. Abracé del cuello al profesor Snape y le di un beso en la boca, ante el estupor, las risas y los aplausos de los profesores.


	17. Presentaciones-

_**Capitulo 17: Presentaciones.-**_

Hoy sería un día especial, hoy era 1º de Septiembre y por fin entraba a clases, aunque claro no es que estuviera ansiosa de dejar de decirle "amor" o "Sev" a Severus Snape, pero teníamos que disimular durante un largo y eterno año. Además los días que me habían quedado libres después de las pruebas se me habían escurrido entre los dedos como si de agua se tratara.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, que dicho sea de paso, era solamente mihabitación, ya que había rogado, casi hecho un berrinche para no tener compañeras, ya que eso incluiría engorrosas preguntas de mi pasado y demás; y francamente no iba a poseer la paciencia para responder con diplomacia, hecho que a Severus le daba bastante risa, porque decía que mi genio se comparaba al de un dragón con gripe (_¿Tan mal carácter llegaba a tener? ¡Válgame!) _Me coloqué mi túnica en donde sobresalía el león de la casa de Gryffindor, me alisé el pelo con la mano y bajé las escaleras hasta el Gran Salón, en donde se podían ver uno que otro alumno de las diferentes casas, muchos de los cuales me miraban con curiosidad. Me senté en la mesa de los leones esperando que empezara el discurso y la selección de los de primero.

Apoyé mi codo en la mesa y bostecé aburrida, esto se estaba demorando más de la cuenta…

- ¡Alex! – escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Me gire y vi que los gemelos Weasley se acercaban a mi corriendo - ¡No nos contaste que habías quedado en Gryffindor!

- ¡Eres una traidora! – exclamó Fred, haciendo pucheros, mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Mala! – exclamó a su vez, George, dándome un abrazo también.

- ¡Qué no he tenido tiempo! – dije, riéndome al ver sus caras de corderos a punto de ser llevados al matadero.

- ¡Bienvenida!- dijo Percy, en un tono pomposo, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Gracias, chicos – dije, miré a la mesa de profesores y vi como Snape sonreía disimuladamente.

- Será mejor que tomemos asiento – dijo Percy, sacando pecho – va a comenzar la ceremonia de selección de los de primero.

Tomé asiento al lado de los gemelos Weasley sonriendo, verdaderamente estar con esos dos me quitaba todo tipo de preocupación de la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos de silencio entró la profesora McGonagall con un grupo de alumnos de primer año, no me extrañó ver entrar al hermano pequeño de los Weasley, Ron creo que se llamaba, junto a un muchacho flacucho, con lentes grandes y remendados con cinta, tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos verdes. _Unos ojos idénticos a los tuyos_. Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Me quedé en otro mundo, pensando en ese extraño muchacho, mejor dicho, intentando saber de dónde lo conocía, aunque creo que sería bastante extraño ya que lo superaba en edad como mínimo en 6 años. Pegué un brinco cuando escuché el nombre del desconocido.

- ¡POTTER, HARRY! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Quede de piedra. Ese apellido me sonaba no sé de donde, creo que me puse blanca, porque vi la mirada horrorizada que me pegaba Severus y una mirada preocupada de la gran mayoría de los profesores que estaban en la mesa.

- Te has puesto blanca – me susurró al odio Fred Weasley - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No lo sé – susurré – Siento que conozco a ese chico no sé de donde…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador. El chico pelinegro se dirigió a nuestra mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí con amabilidad. Él abrió muchos los ojos al verme directamente.

- Un gusto – dije.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo, sonriendo con timidez – No tengo que presentarme ¿O sí?

- No creo – dije, riéndome – Mi nombre es Alexandra Evans.

- ¿Evans? – preguntó, botando sin querer uno de los cubiertos, haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarnos – Lo siento – susurró.

- No te preocupes – dije sonriendo, agachándome para recoger el cubierto – A todos nos pasa alguna vez.

Mientras la profesora McGonagall seguía nombrando a los de primer año, yo mantuve una conversación con el jovencito ese, Potter, con Ron y una chica de pelo castaño y bastante enmarañado, su forma de ser, algo así tan sabelotodo, me hacía mucha gracia y simpatía. Así que dejé de lado a los chicos para intentar conversar con ella.

Detuve mi intento de llevar algún tipo de conversación con ella al ver que el profesor Dumbledore se levantaba. _Genial, era mi turno de la presentación._

- Buenas noches tanto a los jóvenes recién ingresados como a los antiguos – dijo sonriendo a todos – Como bien saben todos los años contratamos a un profesor nuevo para las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo – así que este año le daremos la bienvenida al profesor Quirrell – dijo, apuntando con su mano a un profesor bastante joven que llevaba un turbante morado en la cabeza. Tan solo con una mirada no me simpatizó ni un poquito. Todo lo rechazaba – Además del profesor Quirrell, también se integra a nuestro castillo un ayudante para Madame Pomfrey – dijo, mirando el puesto vacio que estaba al lado de la mencionada – pero veo que el joven aún no llega – suspiró – Entonces pasaremos a la presentación de una nueva alumna que pasará a integrar el cuerpo estudiantil del castillo – me miró y sonrió – Señorita Evans, venga por favor.

_¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Eso no estaba en mis planes viejo…! _ Me puse roja al instante cuando todo, y cuando digo todo es **todo** el colegio se dio vuelta a mirarme, nunca me había gustado estar expuesta ante el mundo y mucho menos para presentarme. Miré a Severus en forma suplicante, pero él me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza _¡Mierda! _Me levanté de mi lugar temblando levemente, salí de mi ubicación y me dirigí al lado del profesor Dumbledore repitiéndome una y otra vez _"Vista al frente, nadie te está mirando. Un paso a la vez. Vista al frente, nadie te está mirando. Un paso a la vez…" _Cuando llegué al lado del profesor Dumbledore suspiré y le di una mirada de reojo totalmente asesina.

- Ella – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro – pertenecerá a la casa de Gryffindor, como bien han visto y su nombre es Alexandra Evans – muchas personas levantaron una ceja o ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa – La señorita Evans ingresará a su último curso – dicho esto me dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, señal de que me tenía que volver a sentar, cosa que hice lo más rápido que pude.

_Condenado viejo ¡¿Cómo me hace pararme frente a todos solo por una presentación?! _Respire hondo varias veces con los ojos cerrados y me apreté el puente de mi nariz, a la mas mínima palabra o acción estúpida de alguna persona cercana a mí y reventaría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Evans? – preguntó un chico que estaba sentado frente mío. Abrí los ojos y me tope con un chico de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos marrones – Mi nombre es Oliver Wood.

- Gracias, Wood – respondí, soltándome el puente de mi nariz – Me encuentro perfectamente.

- Ok – dijo, tomando una fuente llena de patatas fritas ¿En qué momento había aparecido la comida? Lo miré confundida - ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Este, si – respondí, tomando la fuente que me ofrecía y sirviéndome una grosera cantidad de patatas en mi plato. Wood sonrió - ¿Hay kétchup? – pregunté, mirando en la mesa.

- Toma – me dijo, una chica de pelo rubio y unos ojos azules – Mi nombre es Alice Greingart y también estoy en séptimo.

- Gracias por el kétchup – dije, sonriendo amablemente. Me concentré en comer y observar al resto de los alumnos.

Muchos reían a carcajadas, otros estaban totalmente serios y tan solo comían. Miré hacia la mesa de profesores y vi como Severus conversaba con el profesor Quirrell, pero al ver que lo estaba mirando me dedico una sonrisa. Volví mi vista hacia el plato, pero esta vez para servirme un pedazo de pollo asado. Hoy no comería otra cosa que eso y jugo de calabaza. Luego de unos minutos los platos habían desaparecido y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- Antes de que se vayan – dijo – les recuerdo a los antiguos y les aviso a los de primero que el bosque se encuentra prohibido a todos los que no quieran morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa – esboce una sonrisa al ver la cara de terror que ponían muchos alumnos de primero – Además les informo que el corredor del tercer piso se encuentra prohibido para todos los alumnos – aplaudió una vez – Ahora sí ¡A dormir!

Me levanté junto a los demás, le hice con la mano una señal de despedida a Snape, me acerqué a los gemelos y los tomé a cada uno de un brazo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó uno de los gemelos con falso horror.

- Pretendo que me acompañen a la Sala Común y no empiecen hacer bromas hasta mañana – respondí entre risas.

- ¡Eres mala! – exclamó George – No vas a espantar la cacería de este año.

- ¿Cacería? – pregunté, deteniéndome para mirarlos fijamente.

- Claro – respondió con todo descaro Fred - ¿O acaso crees que nosotros nos mantenemos puros y castos?

- ¡Ni que fuéramos monjes! – exclamó George.

- Ya verán par de niñatos – dije, tomando a cada uno de una oreja, provocando que los que estaban cerca estallaran en carcajadas, porque los gemelos empezaron a chillar de inmediato – Se vienen conmigo ahora a la Sala Común – dije, arrastrándolos conmigo – y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Ni falta hubiera hecho de que dijera eso, porque ambos, con los ojos llorosos por llevarlos de la oreja, me siguieron sin decir nada en todo el camino.


	18. Conociendo al ayudante de Madame Pomfrey

_**Capitulo 18: Conociendo al ayudante de Madame Pomfrey.-**_

Hoy desperté relativamente tarde, me vestí rápidamente con mi uniforme, me dejé un mechón de pelo en la cara, me miré al espejo y salí de mi habitación.

Mientras iba por los pasillos del castillo, para dirigirme a las mazmorras para poder saludar a Severus fui detenida por una voz.

- ¡Eh, Evans! – me gritaron - ¡Evans, espérame!

Me giré y me encontré con una chica rubia y de ojos azules vestida con mi mismo uniforme. La miré confundida.

- Soy Alice – me dijo al ver confundida – Alice Greingart, la chica del kétchup.

- ¡Ah! – exclamé. Ahora la recordaba – Lo siento – dije – soy muy mala para recordar nombres y esas cosas – sonreí.

- Entiendo – dijo - ¿Vas al Gran Salón?

- Si ¿por?

- Vas por el camino equivocado – me respondió con una gran sonrisa. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró de vuelta – Es por acá – me dijo, sonriendo esta vez – Normalmente todos nos perdemos la primera vez que entramos al castillo ¡Es enorme!

- Si me doy cuenta – dije con un suspiro. Adiós planes - ¿De dónde eres? – pregunté para imponer un tema de conversación, como Alice vio que la seguía me había soltado la mano.

- No soy de Europa – respondió, caminando de espaldas para poder mirarme – Nací en Chile, un país de Sudamérica, mis padres tuvieron que venirse a vivir a Londres por el tema de mis estudios ya que viajar de allá para acá es demasiado caro.

- ¿Son muggles? – pregunté.

- Si, ambos – respondió – fue toda una sorpresa cuando me llegó la carta ¿Y tú?

- Yo nací en Londres o eso creo – respondí – Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en un orfanato muggle, así que no sé quiénes son mis padres.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó – Vaya…

- Íbamos caminando por el pasillo, hasta que de una puerta vi salir dos cabelleras rojas.

- Hola Fred, hola George – dije, sonriendo. Por la mirada de esos dos aún estaban resentidos por lo de ayer - ¿Les pasa algo? – pregunté con mi mejor cara de inocencia – Se ven muy serios.

- Nos pasa – dijo Fred acercándose y poniéndose a mi lado.

- Que desde que entramos a Hogwarts – siguió George.

- Nadie…

- Absolutamente nadie

- Nos había puesto en ridículo como tú ayer – dijeron a coro, poniéndose uno a cada lado mío, haciendo a un costado a Alice sin ninguna ceremonia. Ella me miraba preocupada.

- Muy bien – dije, dando dos pasos delante de ellos dos, saque mi varita y los apunté a ambos – Deberían agradecerme porque los salvé de vaya a saber que tipas, pero como veo que no pretenden hacerlo – los miré divertida –, me veré en la obligación de hechizarlos.

- No serías capaz – dijo Fred, dando un paso atrás.

- Sería demasiado – dijo George.

- En realidad no lo voy hacer – dije, guardando mi varita – pero creo que les vino bien para su ego – sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver su expresión de horror – un poco de realidad no les viene mal de vez en cuando – me acerque a Alice y la tomé de la mano – Vamos, que me muero de hambre – ella solo atinó a asentir.

Cuando entramos al Gran Salón estaba prácticamente lleno, buscamos un sitio para dos en nuestra mesa y nos sentamos. Vi de reojo que la chica con la que intenté hablar ayer estaba sentada sola y con un libro al frente ¿Acaso no había hecho amigos? Eso era extraño. En fin, me acerqué un plato vacio y lo llené de tostadas con mermelada de mora y me serví un gran tazón de leche con chocolate caliente; al devolver el jarrón por una extraña razón, otra vez había un plato lleno de bombones de menta. ¿A quién le gustaba tanto esos dulces para ponerlos todo el día en todas las comidas?

- ¿Qué clases tenemos hoy? – pregunté sin mucha preocupación.

- Déjame ver – dijo Alice, rebuscando en su mochila su horario – nos toca dos horas de Runas Antiguas con los de Hufflepuff

- Genial – murmuré, masticando una tostada.

De pronto vi como un grupo de cuatro alumnos de Slytherin se levantaban y se acercaban a nuestra mesa, mejor dicho, se acercaban a mí. Me puse tensa al momento, dejé mi tostada en la mesa y tomé mi varita por si las dudas. Ya tenía la suficiente información para saber que ellos nunca harían nada bueno contra un Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué hay Evans? – preguntó uno de ellos, como si me conociera de toda la vida – Mi nombre el Christopher Alghort – dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa me parecía repulsiva. Este tipo era alto, mínimo un metro ochenta y cinco, moreno, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

- ¿Debería haber algo? – pregunté a mi vez, mirándolo con desdén – No se supone que ustedes no pueden relacionarse con leones.

- Claro – dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio – Solo quería decirte que podemos hacer una excepción con una chica bonita y hábil con la varita – miró de reojo a Alice – además pronto te darás cuenta que conviene más unas compañías que otras.

- Eso lo puede decidir ella – dijo una voz de hombre detrás de mí. Me giré y me encontré con Wood.

- Como también puede responder ella – dijo Alghort, mirándolo casi con asco – Además no necesito que un capitanucho se meta en donde no es llamado.

- Creo – dijo Alice, hablando con voz muy segura – que Oliver es mucho mejor capitán que el suyo.

- No te he hablado a ti – replicó Alghort – sangre sucia.

Eso colmó mi paciencia, me levanté de un salto y saqué mi varita, a lo cual tuve frente a mí cuatro varitas apuntándome.

- No voy a permitir que insulten a mi amiga Alice – dije con desagrado, moviendo mi puntería de uno a otro.

- Veo que has decido por el bando contrario – dijo Alghort – aunque pronto te darás cuenta que estas equivocada.

- No lo creo – repliqué – Mejor váyanse a su mesa antes de que pierda mi poca y valiosa paciencia.

- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó burlándose - ¿Tirarnos unas chispas?

- ¿Acaso quieres probar el poder de mi varita? – desafié – Te aconsejo que ni siquiera lo intentes porque pasaras el resto del día si es que no es la semana en la enfermería.

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo riendo. Sus amigotes rieron a coro.

_- ¡Levicorpus! _– pensé, mientras movía mi varita y él quedaba suspendido por los tobillos. Los otros tres quisieron atacarme pero los rechacé - _¡Protego! _– apunté a uno de los tres - _¡Reslaskio! _– muevo mi varita y apunto al segundo - _¡Rictusempra! _ - pero al mover mi varita al último no lo vi. Lo busque con la mirada y casi me da algo, el muy malnacido tenía tomada de un brazo a Alice. Me giré a la mesa de profesores y la vi vacía, con razón no nos habían detenido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, riendo - ¿Acaso eres cobarde, Evans?

- ¡El cobarde eres tú! – grité. En el Gran Salón todos se habían quedado en completo silencio - ¡Suelta a Alice ahora mismo!

- ¿Miedo?

- Eso quisieras – respondí

Movió su varita y Alice cayó al suelo sin sentido _¡¿Qué le hizo?! ¡Maldito mal nacido! _Apreté la varita con fuerza.

_- ¡Desmaius! _– grité, el tipo quedó inmóvil y cayó al suelo. En cambio yo sin pérdida de tiempo tomé a Alice en mis brazos y corrí hacia la enfermería sin perder tiempo. Ojalá ese tal ayudante de la señora Pomfrey estuviera, porque tenía la leve impresión de que Alice no respiraba.


End file.
